I Promise
by heartofawriter28
Summary: FP goes after Alice when she leaves the Wyte Wyrm and makes her a promise.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Riverdale fic, but my God do I love this show. I am particularly obsessed with FP/Alice, so if that's not your thing, this is not the story for you. I just finished watching the new episode, and I am shook, so I'm writing this short little oneshot to make something happen that should have happened in the show.**

She stumbled out of the Wyte Wyrm, her heart racing and her stomach lurching. She was dizzy, and she couldn't quite see straight. The only thing that was running through her mind was terror.

 _Betty had done the serpent dance._

As the realization hit her again, Alice fell on her hands and knees next to the dumpster behind the bar and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground. Tears filled her eyes as she remained on the ground, dry heaving and panicked. She felt another wave of nausea coming on, and someone appeared and held her hair back as she once again became sick. It was only after a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her up that she realized she was crying, her entire body shaking with the force of her sobs.

"Oh God, Ali." She buried her face in FP's chest, letting go of her inhibitions for the moment and letting her true feelings shine through.

"What _the hell_ was she thinking?" she sobbed, gripping his leather jacket tightly. She felt FP's arms tighten around her and his lips press against the top of her head.

"I don't know." he replied into her hair. "But I swear nothing will happen to her."

"They can't...they can't turn into us FP, they can't." she whispered. "I look at them, and all I can see is us, and it _scares me_." She looked up, her watery blue eyes meeting his brown, and for a moment it was like they had gone back in time. He pressed his lips to hers softly, giving her the option to pull away if she wanted to.

She thought about. She knew she should, really she did. She was married, and this was wrong. But she didn't want to be Alice Cooper tonight. She wanted to be Alice Smith. Just a Southside girl in love with the town's resident bad boy. So she made a decision based on that desire.

She opened her mouth, inviting him in as her arms snaked up around his neck. She moaned into his mouth when he pushed his tongue into hers. God, she had missed him.

After a few minutes, they both pulled back, though they didn't go far. Alice tipped her head forward, resting her forehead against his, her eyes closing as she breathed heavily.

"I'm so sick of losing people FP." she said quietly. "I can't lose her too." FP lifted his head, placing a kiss on her forehead. He repeated the action on her nose and then placed another long kiss on her lips.

"You won't Ali." he replied once they had pulled back once more. "She's gonna be just fine."

"You don't know that." she denied, shaking her head. Her blonde curls bounced with the movement, and FP felt his hand move up of its own accord to tangle in them.

"I do know that." he rebuked her, gently tugging on one of her curls. "Because I'm gonna keep an eye on her. And I'm not gonna let her do any stupid shit like you did back in the day." Alice looked into his eyes, her own conveying all the emotions she knew she could never express again.

"Promise me?" she requested softly. FP pushed her hair behind her ear, leaning in for one more long, slow kiss.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**This was meant to be a oneshot, but I've gotten a couple of requests to continue, and I decided that I actually really wanted to, so here is chapter 2. I don't know how far this will (or can) go, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Honestly, Alice wasn't surprised when FP pushed her up against the wall next to the dumpster. From the second she'd decided to act on her own desire, she had known there was no way she was going to be able to stop after a couple of kisses, and it seemed like he was having the same train of thought as he started trailing kisses down her throat and shoulders.

She let her head fall back to lean against the wall with a gasp when he latched onto her pulse point and started sucking, nipping, and kissing it in turn. That had always been a weak spot for her, and he knew it. He'd loved to tease her when they were younger, just like he was doing now, but she had always gotten her revenge. She knew of a particular spot, right behind his ear, that drove him crazy.

"FP." she said, half a whine, half a warning as his kisses began to trail lower and lower, down her chest and towards her stomach. "We really can't do this." It came out less stern and more breathless than she had intended.

"Yeah, you're right." he answered, pulling back and standing up straight. He chuckled at the whimper that exited her mouth, without her permission, at the loss of contact.

"I hate you." she muttered petulantly. He chuckled again, a low sound that made her whine again because she couldn't do all the things she _desperately_ wanted to.

"No, you don't Ali." he teased, leaning in and place an open mouthed kiss on on her jaw before biting lightly on the same spot, eliciting another gasp and a moan from her. "Besides, you're the one that said we can't do this." He practically _felt_ her roll her eyes.

"We're in the alley of the Whyte Wyrm, my child just did a pole dance in front of a group of adult males, our children are dating one another, and we're both married. We are the _definition_ of not being able to do this." she replied, digging her nails into his shoulders when he started placing kisses on her neck again. "I should really go. I'm surprised Hal hasn't blown my phone up asking where I am yet."

It took another five minutes and three very _thorough_ kisses before he finally relented and let her go. She watched him disappear back into the Whyte Wyrm before shaking her head and making her way out of the alley and towards her car. To her surprise, Betty was in the passenger seat, her clothes back on and her head bowed. And as she slid into the car herself, it became quite obvious that the teenager had been crying.

"Betty, what's wrong?" she asked immediately, the small smile that had been glued to her face since she'd left the alley now replaced by a frown. Betty looked out the window, trying to subtly wipe the tears from her face as Alice started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Juggie and I broke up." she answered quietly, which only caused her mother's frown to deepen.

"Why?" Alice questioned, though she had a pretty good idea. The scene was so familiar it made her head hurt.

"Because of the dance. He doesn't want me in his world." The older blonde gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles started to turn white as she drove down the road towards their neighborhood.

"Maybe it's for the best." she whispered, memories assaulting her all at once. She didn't even register Betty's irritated look and disbelieving scoff until the girl spoke.

"Of course you would say that." she snapped. "You don't know how this _feels_." She gasped sharply when her mother slammed on the brakes. "What the hell, mom?!"

"You know, sometimes you act like such a spoiled brat." Alice hissed, barely aware of the tears in her own eyes. "You're not the only one who's ever had a broken heart!" Betty stared back at her with wide, shocked eyes, opening her mouth to respond.

"Are you talking about my brother? That's different, mom, that was a choice. _Your_ choice." she finally said, shaking her head with a touch of acid in her voice.

"I'm not talking about Chic, damn it." Alice snapped, starting to drive again and ignoring how much it _stung_ that Betty would throw the adoption in her face like that.

"Then what _are_ you talking about?" Betty asked, sounding irritated now. "You and dad were like some power couple or something. What the hell did you have to be heartbroken over?" Alice laughed bitterly, her eyes focused on the road but her mind far off in memories of motorcycle rides and campouts in the woods.

"The Jones men have something about them, Betty. Something that just makes you fall in love without thinking about the consequences." she replied, absolutely aware now that this was the alcohol talking. She wasn't drunk. She really wasn't. She'd known that she would have to drive home, so she'd only had a couple of shots. But it was enough that her mouth wanted to spill carefully buried secrets without permission from her head. There was no way she would ever have even started down this rabbit hole of a conversation if she had been completely sober.

"The Jones men?" Betty repeated in confusion. "What are you-oh my God!" The realization hit the young girl just as Alice pulled the car into their driveway. "You and _FP_?!"

"We should get inside. Your father's probably worried." Alice told her tiredly, regretting ever saying anything.

"Mom, you can't just tell me something like that and then act like nothing happened!" Betty shrieked, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut as she followed the older woman up the stairs towards the front door.

"I can, and I am." Alice countered, moving to stick her key in the lock. She was stopped from doing so, however, when the door swung open to reveal her husband.

"Where have you two been?" he asked before seemingly realizing what his wife was wearing. "And what the _hell_ are you wearing?" Alice rolled her eyes and pushed past him, heading for the stairs.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Hal." she said. She had just put a foot on the first stair when her wrist was grabbed harder than strictly necessary, and her head snapped to the side to look her husband in the eye.

"Too bad, Alice. Because you're not getting out of this conversation." he told her, yanking slightly until she stumbled down to stand in front of him.

"Let go of me." she demanded, pulling against his grip as he started dragging her towards the living room where Betty was waiting on the couch. He pulled until she was forced to spin herself around and drop onto the couch, after which he did finally let her go.

"Now, no one is going anywhere until I get some answers." her husband declared, crossing his arms across his chest and standing in front of the two blondes. Alice didn't even bother dignifying that statement with a response, choosing instead to scowl in the general direction of the stairs. Her good mood had effectively been ruined, and she just wanted to go to bed.

"We were at a retirement party for FP at the Whyte Wyrm." Betty finally answered, glancing up to see her father's reaction. Hal didn't even look at her, his own gaze staying fixed on his wife. Alice simply stared him down defiantly.

"FP, huh?" he asked as Betty's eyes traveled between her parents.

"Yeah." the young blonde nodded. "And I wanna know what went on between him and mom." Alice glared at her daughter angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That is none of your damn business." she snapped. She opened her mouth to continue but was cut off when Hal suddenly grabbed one side of her jacket and yanked it to the side.

"What the hell, Alice?"

 **I figure you all know what's coming, but I needed a place to end this chapter, so this is it. I am going to work on continuing The Dance next as well as starting a Falice AU I have in mind, so not sure when the next one of this will come out, but let me know what you think, and I will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Shit._

"Is that a hickey, mom?" Betty asked in horror.

 _Shit._

"It's not just one." Hal growled.

 _Shit._

"Where did you get _hickeys_?" her daughter squeaked, her face turning red.

"Where do you think?" her husband scoffed.

"Oh my God!"

 _Goddamnit!_

"Betty…" Alice started tiredly, yanking the collar of her jacket back out of her husband's hand.

"What the actual hell, mom?" Betty snapped, cutting her mother off. "He's my boyfriend's dad!"

"For God's sake, Elizabeth, grow up! You did that damn dance, and he promised he would look out for you. We got caught up in the moment. Stop being so dramatic." the elder Cooper replied irritably. She knew her husband was seeing through every word coming out of her mouth, but at that point, she really and truly didn't care anymore. This game of make believe was getting so old, and she didn't want to play it anymore.

FP may have promised to look out for Betty, but Alice was making herself a promise now: after that night, she was done pretending.

"No, you don't get to call me dramatic! This is seriously screwed up, mom!" Betty shrieked. "He's my _boyfriend's dad_ , you can't just-"

"Damn it, Betty, you broke up, and we were together first!" Alice finally growled, standing from the couch. Betty stared up at her, mouth open and eyes wide, as though she couldn't comprehend the fact that her mother was actually fighting back.

"That doesn't mean you can just-" the girl began.

" _Yes_ , it does. We are both adults, and we can do as we damn well please. I understand that you don't like it, but you need to understand that I don't like pretending to be someone I'm not." Without another word to the girl, Alice pushed past Hal, finally going upstairs like she wanted.

"Betty, go next door and ask Fred if you can stay over." she heard Hal snap at their daughter. She rolled her eyes, yanking her jacket off and tossing it onto the bed. She then walked over to her vanity and sat down to begin the tedious process of removing all the dark makeup she'd put on. After a few minutes of apparently very quiet debating between father and daughter downstairs, Alice heard the front door open and close followed closely by her husband's footsteps stomping up the stairs.

"Must you be so juvenile?" she asked when the door of their bedroom flew open and banged against the wall before he slammed it closed again. It seemed it only angered him more that she simply continued carefully taking off her makeup.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hal demanded. "Going out dressed like that to a bar with our _underage daughter_? Cheating on me with some trailer trash alcoholic?" She slammed her hands down on the vanity so hard several of bottles of cosmetics fell over.

"Leave him out of this, and do not insult him." she growled in warning.

"Hell no! I think I have a right to bring up the man that defiled my wife!" She stood up, spinning around so quickly she was little surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"He did not _defile_ me, you son of a bitch!" she yelled, anger rolling off of her in waves. "We _kissed_ , and yeah, he apparently gave me hickeys, but you know what, it's more attention than you've paid to me in years! He actually made me _feel_ something!"

"He didn't want you, Alice." Hal growled, his face turning red in anger. "Or have you forgotten that? Have you really forgotten how he abandoned you? Wouldn't talk to you?"

"No, I haven't forgotten, but you know what? He certainly wanted me tonight." she gave him a sultry smile. "And if Betty hadn't done that dance? I would have let him have me. I would have let him take me right there in that alley. Why don't you think about it, Hal? Think about all the things I would have let him do to me. And how I would have enjoyed _every. single. second_ of it."

She wasn't expecting the slap across the face he delivered.

She stumbled backwards, bracing her hands on the vanity behind her. Her eyes were wide in shock as she stared at him, her cheek stinging from the force of his hand. He was staring back at her, looking a bit shocked himself. However, he recovered, standing straight as though he thought he could intimidate her.

"Get out." she ordered lowly, immediately flashing back to the night she found out he had tried to force Polly into an abortion. He was scowling and shaking his head at her now. "Get out of my damn house!

"Hell no! I'm not leaving so you can sneak your trailer trash boyfriend in here!" he snarled back viciously. She slid her hand backwards on the vanity, picking up the first thing her fingers closed on and hurling it in his direction. The eyeshadow pallette hit him in the shoulder, and she grabbed the next item in her reach, which happened to be a perfume bottle. She threw it, purposely missing, and took great satisfaction in the way her husband jumped with a cry of "you bitch!" when the bottle shattered against the wall.

"Next time I won't miss, you bastard." she hissed, picking up another bottle to emphasize her point. He glared at her while walking to the closet to rip his coat off its hanger. He crossed over to the bedroom door in three angry strides, yanking it open so violently that she wasn't sure how the hinges were still in tact.

"Have fun with your man whore, you cheating slut." he sneered, slamming the door shut just as she hurled the bottle in her hand at him. The sound of shattering glass filled the now silent room as tears of frustration welled up in the blonde's eyes. And as much as she hated to prove her bastard of a husband right, the first thing she did once she regained control of her body was pick up her phone and dial FP's number.

"Ali?" She almost lost control of her emotions when she heard how sleepy yet concerned he sounded.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked, cursing the thickness of her voice.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. What's wrong?" There was some kind of rustling that she assumed to be the sheets of his bed, and really she did _not_ need to be thinking about the sheets of his bed right now.

"I, uh, I got in a fight with Hal. I kicked him out again." she informed him, folding an arm across her stomach. He was silent for a few minutes, and it unnerved her to no end. She was just about to apologize when he spoke up again.

"Are you okay?" She let out a sigh, her arm falling to her side.

"Honestly? I don't think I've ever felt more okay. It's _awful_ to say, but I have been miserable in my marriage for so long. I've felt trapped and like I don't even know who I am anymore because I've had to pretend for so long. There are times when I can't distinguish between the woman I am in front of people and the woman I want to be. And I...I don't know. I made him leave a few minutes ago, and I feel like I can finally breathe again. Like a weight has been lifted from my chest. And I just...I miss you." It was a lot all at once, and she knew she was rambling, but it honestly felt so good to let it all out. Of course, she hadn't meant to let that last sentence slip, but it was too late to go back on it now. It was the truth anyway.

She missed everything. She missed his kisses, his hugs, his smiles. She missed his stupid jokes at her expense. She missed spending weekends drinking at the Whyte Wyrm with him. She missed laying in his arms at night, listening to his heartbeat and talking about anything and everything under the sun until they both fell asleep. She missed waking each other in the morning with long slow kisses that _always_ ended up turning into more and making them both late.

She missed _him_.

"I can be there in twenty minutes." he offered casually. No pressure. It was up to her to decide if this was what she _really_ wanted.

"Promise?" she breathed.

"I promise."

 **Hello, I love the end of this chapter, even if I did write it myself. Sorry for the low amount of Falice, but honestly, I'm thinking about ending it here because I'm not quite sure how much farther I can really take it, but I haven't decided yet. If you have any suggestions of stuff I could do to continue it, let me know, and happy Falice Friday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I lied, here's chapter 4. I think I've finally settled on having this chapter and then one more, and then this will be finished, which is what I'm doing for The Dance as well, so that I can focus on The Wedding Deal and a new AU that I'm planning because I apparently hate myself.**

True to his word, FP had arrived at her home within twenty minutes, barely remembering to shut his truck off before jumping out and rushing up the steps to bang on her front door. She immediately threw the door open, collapsing into his arms without even a thought for what any of the neighbors might think. Northside Alice wouldn't have been caught dead in the arms of another man in plain view. The real Alice didn't give a damn what those people thought. Nevertheless, she sniffled quietly, pulling him inside. She thought about going to the couch and just sitting to talk. She had only _just_ kicked her husband out, and if Betty decided to come back home tonight….

 _Oh screw it._

There was no point in hiding it, and it wasn't like they were going to do anything tonight anyway. She missed him, and he missed her. It would come out eventually, and sooner was better than later, as they say. So, instead, she led him up to her bedroom, taking note of the sweatpants, white t-shirt, and flannel he wore. His hair was sticking up in different directions, and it made her stomach flutter to think that he had gotten out of bed and come over so quickly just because he was worried about her.

"I'm sorry I pulled you out of bed." she said softly once they were standing in the bedroom, the smell of perfume in the air from the shattered bottles still littering the floor.

"Don't apologize." he countered immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her eyes closed of their own volition as she melted into him, letting her head fall to rest on his chest. She honestly couldn't say how long they just stood there like that, but eventually, she pulled back a bit, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"I should go change." She slipped carefully from his arms and into the bathroom where she removed the last traces of her makeup. She felt relaxed as she carefully pulled her hair up into a messy bun, stepping back out into the bedroom to grab her nightgown only to stop upon seeing FP now shirtless in the same spot she'd left him. Her eyes roamed his body, taking her breath away just like he always had.

"See something you like, Ali?" his teasing voice drew her away from her staring, and she met his eyes with a spark of desire in her own.

"Maybe." she replied casually, walking over slowly with an extra sway in her hips. She let one hand move up to rest on his chest, her nails gently scratching his skin. His breath quickened, much to her satisfaction, and she gave a smile that was somehow sultry and innocent all at once as she watched his eyes darken with his own desire.

It took all of her will power not to laugh at the look on his face when she suddenly stepped away, his flannel dangling from her fingertips.

"You are _evil_." he declared with a pout, his eyes still dark.

"Who, me?" she asked innocently, slinging his shirt over her shoulder. However, she got confused when his look of desire changed to concern and what looked suspiciously like anger. "FP-" He was in front of her in three strides, gently cupping her face and running his thumb over her cheek.

"He do that to you?" he asked lowly. Her confusion melted away, and she sighed at the realization that her face must be sporting a very bright red mark.

"Yes." she answered honestly, lifting her hand to cover his.

"I'll kill him." The conviction in his voice both scared and aroused her because she knew that he really _would_ kill Hal if she let him. It was sexy as hell that he would go to such extremes for her, but she was terrified of him going to jail again, especially because of her.

"FP, _no_." she said quickly, digging her nails lightly into his wrist.

"He hurt you. He laid a hand on you, and I hate that shit." FP growled, still gently caressing the mark on her cheek.

"I know." she replied quietly, flashing back to all the times FP had climbed into her bedroom window, fuming because his uncle had been hitting his wife again and Senior had been forced to go and break it up. The man had been in and out of jail so many times for domestic abuse, but his wife always took him back, and it had caused a deep seated hatred for the man within FP. "But I don't want you going to jail over him. He's not worth it." She placed a soft kiss on his wrist, and he sighed.

"Alright." he agreed quietly. She nodded in satisfaction before stepping back.

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed." she told him. "I'll be right back." Once back in the bathroom, she made quick work of discarding her shorts, shirt, and bra before slipping his flannel on her shoulders and buttoning it up. Checking her reflection one last time, she stepped back out into the bedroom, smiling softly when she saw he had finally stopped standing awkwardly in the middle of the room and had settled on the bed., half laying down and half sitting against the headboard.

His eyes grew dark once more upon seeing her in his clothes, but she knew he wasn't expecting anything from her. He was simply enjoying the view. She wasted no time in turning off the lights and climbing onto the bed before settling into his arms, snuggling into his side and resting her head on his chest as one of his hands tangled in her hair.

It brought back her realization that she had been miserable for so long. She had never felt so safe and warm as when she was in his arms. Hal had never brought her that feeling. And that feeling of safety and warmth is what she'd been missing in her life for so long. The reason she felt the way she did towards her husband, towards the Southside, towards the Serpents. Because she didn't feel safe or secure. She felt open and vulnerable, so she lashed out at anyone and everyone. She had tried her best to work on it, to stop attacking those around her who didn't deserve it. But in the end, she knew that she needed to stop denying who she was in order to truly feel better. She need to stop denying that she missed her past life, that she missed FP.

"I've missed this." she whispered into the darkness. She felt him press a long kiss to the top of her head.

"I have too, Ali cat. And I'm not ever letting you go again." he whispered back, his arms tightening around her to emphasize his point. She pulled away just enough to prop herself on her elbow and look him in the eyes.

"Promise me?" she requested softly.

"I promise." he replied without missing a beat.

And they sealed it with a kiss.

 **So how many of you are tired of hearing the words "promise me" and "I promise"? I'm not even sure how good this chapter is, but I tried. I'm a little hyped because Madchen replied to my tweet, so you know. Little distracted because she threw some breadcrumbs. Everyone watch tonight if you can cause she's teasing Falice at least being in the same room again FINALLY.**


End file.
